


Castaway

by supernatural9917



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Dean gets washed off a cruise ship in a storm, and ends up on a deserted island. Well, it's notquitedeserted...Written for the Destiel Smut Bingo 2018. Square fill: Lost in the jungle/desert/shipwrecked





	Castaway

The cruise hadn't started too badly. Hell, it had started great- the best part about an LGBTQ singles cruise was knowing that all the hot dudes were also into hot dudes, and Dean had taken full advantage of the atmosphere to get laid (safely and consensually, of course) as often as he'd wanted that first week. On top of all that, they were sailing through a tropical paradise, and there was a ton of good food. Awesome.

Then the storm hit.

Like an idiot, Dean had run up to the main deck to see if he could help, and like an idiot, he'd been washed overboard. At least he'd been smart enough to wear a life jacket, and he'd been able to catch the lifesaver someone had thrown, but then a giant wave had carried him away from the ship, and by the time the storm cleared, it was way out of sight. He'd drifted for a couple of hours, resigned to his fate, when he'd seen the island. Thankfully he was a strong swimmer, and with the added impetus of the chance to find some fresh water, he'd used most of his remaining energy to reach the shore.

'Of all the fucking luck,' Dean growled as he trudged up the beach. 'Go on a cruise, they said. It'll be relaxing, they said. Should've fucking known I'd get myself fucking Gilliganed.' He grumbled away to himself as he searched for some way to quench his thirst. A few yards ahead of him were what looked like palm trees with big green coconuts hanging from them, and he sprinted the rest of the way to them. He gave a triumphant fist pump when he saw that one coconut had fallen off the tree, and he bashed it until it cracked open. Rapidly sucking down the water inside, he then used his fingers to scoop out the soft pulp and scoffed it down.

Thirst sated for the moment, Dean took stock of his position. The island looked pretty lush, heavily forested about a hundred yards up from the shoreline, but this side at least showed no obvious signs of habitation.

Well, except for the dude walking out of the forest.

'Hello!' Dean said excitedly, waving his arms like a madman. 'Do you speak English?'

'Yes,' the man said sharply. 'Who are you and how did you get here?'

'Uh, I'm Dean, and I got washed off a cruise ship in a storm.' That answer seemed to relax the man slightly. 'Are you a castaway too?' He felt stupid as soon as he asked- the dark-haired, blue-eyed man was wearing clothes in good condition and looked clean and well-fed, but he seemed to be amused by the question.

'Of course not. I own this island, my house is just the other side of the forest.'

'You own a whole island? Damn, that's impressive.' The man just continued to stare intensely at him. 'Um, can I use your phone? I should probably let somebody know I haven't drowned, get picked up and out of your hair.'

The man frowned. 'I would prefer that you didn't get picked up. I value my privacy and like to keep external boat traffic to an absolute minimum.'

'Uh, OK, so… what, am I your prisoner now?' Dean joked nervously.

'Of course not. I was planning on heading to the mainland in my yacht next week and can take you then if you don't mind being my guest for a few days. Of course you can notify the authorities and any family that you're safe in the meantime.'

'Wow, thanks, man. If you're sure that's OK.'

'I wouldn't have offered if it weren't OK. Come with me.' He started walking away abruptly, and it took Dean a few seconds to catch up.

'So, you gonna tell me your name, or should I make one up?' he asked when he was back at the mystery man's side.

'Apologies. My name is Castiel Novak.'

'Nice to meet ya, Cas. Dean Winchester, at your service.' They paused to shake hands, then Castiel started off again.

'Which ship were you on?' Castiel asked. 'I can look it up when we get to the house to see if they've put out any bulletins about you.'

'I honestly don't remember the name, I just know it was a gay cruise kinda thing.'

'Oh?' Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Uh, I hope that's not a problem.'

Castiel looked Dean up and down with a heat that made Dean blush. 'Not in the least.'

When they finally got to the house, Dean whistled at the impressive sight. It was more of a mansion than a house, sleek and stunning with a pool, large garden full of fruits and vegetables, and even a chicken coop around the side. Castiel got Dean set up in a guest room with a towel, toiletries, and some spare clothes, and left him to shower while he prepared something to eat and looked up information on the cruise ship.

Dean felt clean, moisturised, and fresh when he joined Castiel in the living room. There was a spread of beautiful-looking food on the coffee table and what looked like freshly-pressed fruit juice. Dean gulped it down before helping himself to a plateful of snacks.

'I found your ship. They reported a man overboard. I've sent a report to the coast guard and informed them that I'll take you to the mainland in six days. Would you like to send an email to anyone?'

'Yeah, my brother,' Dean said with his mouth full. 'I can ask him to tell everybody else.' Castiel passed over a tablet and Dean quickly drafted an email to Sam before handing it back. 'Pretty sweet digs you got here, Cas. Hey, I was wondering, how'd you even know I was here?'

'I have security cameras all over the island. I saw you consuming one of my coconuts,' Castiel replied with a half-smile.

'Sorry about that. I'll pay you back,' Dean replied with a wink.

**********

In hindsight, Dean was surprised it took as long as two more days before he found himself getting pounded into the mattress by Castiel. The dude was _hot_ , not to mention funny and generous with his hospitality. If Castiel had asked, Dean had no doubt that he'd have been on his hands and knees in Castiel's bed that first night. Not that he was complaining- it had been nice to be romanced a bit before the fucking.

They'd spent a lot of time talking, and Castiel had made more really awesome food. They'd gone swimming, walked around the island, tended the garden, and even watched movies in Castiel's home movie theatre. Dean had actually made the first move, pulling the classic yawn-and-stretch to get his arm around Castiel's shoulder, but as soon as he'd shown that first bit of interest, Castiel had taken the lead. They went from zero to sixty (well, sixty-nine, actually) in a minute flat, and holy _shit_ , did Castiel have a mouth to die for. Dean hadn't even needed to ask whether Castiel was a top or a bottom- the way he raised his eyebrow and smacked Dean's ass as he chased him all the way to the bedroom told Dean exactly what to expect.

Well… maybe not _exactly_ , because nothing could have prepared him for just how fucking good Castiel's gorgeous cock felt inside him, how thrilling it felt to have those long fingers gripping his hips or wrapped around his cock, how that deep, growling command for Dean to come would have him shooting so hard it would hit his chin.

He also wasn't prepared for how Castiel was so gentle with him afterwards, cleaning him up with a warm washcloth and cuddling when he was done, leaving soft kisses on his neck, whispering how good and beautiful Dean had been and how much Castiel had enjoyed giving him pleasure. The next morning, Castiel brought him breakfast in bed, and then Dean got his turn to do the fucking- albeit with Castiel riding him to within an inch of his life.

Their remaining days on Castiel's island were spent in a haze of orgasmic bliss. Dean wasn't a scientist, but was pretty sure that if Castiel hadn't been feeding him so much nutritional fresh food, he'd have run out of jizz. When the day actually came to leave, Dean found himself to be much more disappointed than he expected. Castiel was particularly subdued; after a morning session of what Dean would outwardly deny was tender lovemaking, he barely spoke a word as they got ready to depart. It wasn't until they got into the yacht that he even said a complete sentence.

'The journey should take about an hour,' he informed Dean once they had set off. 'I… I want you to know that I very much enjoyed our time together. I hope it wasn't too dull for you.'

Dean put his arm around Castiel's waist. 'Cas, it was probably the best week of my life, and _definitely_ the best sex of my life. If I didn't have a job and a life to go back to, I'd be happy to hang out here with you forever, man.'

Castiel smiled sadly at him. 'You're welcome to return anytime, and I don't say that lightly. As I told you before, I value my privacy, but you… well, I would very much like to give you my coordinates if you're amenable.'

'Is that like the fancy private island-owning way of saying you want to give me your number?' Dean grinned.

'Yes, I suppose it is,' Castiel chuckled. 'Or more accurately, my address.'

'I'd love to have your coordinates, Cas. You can have mine too, in case you ever decide to come to Kansas.'

'I don't think I've been that far inland in well over a decade,' Castiel mused. 'That might be… interesting.'

'Well, I definitely can't compete with your hospitality, but you'd also be welcome anytime. And I hope we can keep in touch, you know, email or whatever?'

'I'd like that.' They smiled at each other and after exchanging details, enjoyed the rest of the journey in idle conversation about the scenery, yachting (Dean had expected a much bigger boat when Castiel had said yacht, but Castiel explained that a yacht could be any pleasure vessel, and he preferred one he could use without a crew), and what was awaiting Dean back home in Kansas.

When they arrived at the Coast Guard station, they said their goodbyes on the deck of Castiel's yacht to allow him to avoid the media scrum that awaited Dean on the mainland. For his part, Dean refused to give any interviews in order to preserve Castiel's privacy. His bags and transport home were waiting for him courtesy of the cruise line, and before long he settled back into his normal routine.

**********

_Two months later_

Dean sat on his couch, beer in one hand and phone in the other. In the two months since he had last seen Castiel, they had been in daily contact, whether by email, text, or video chat, sometimes multiple times a day. Despite the intimate nature of their week together, at first their communication had been purely platonic, downright innocent even; but it had quickly escalated from mildly flirtatious to wickedly raunchy, and barely a day would pass when they didn't have some form of virtual sex. Castiel had even sent Dean a fancy sex toy that Castiel could control over the internet, which had provided hours of fun for both of them.

Then something had changed, and Dean was pretty sure he knew how he'd fucked it up. Castiel had sent him a copy of a lovely picture of the two of them together on the island, and Dean had stupidly had it printed out and framed to hang in pride of place on his living room wall. When he'd shown Castiel and mentioned how this was his motivation to save up money to come visit the island again, Castiel had gone oddly quiet and suddenly said he had to go. Dean hadn't heard from him since, so clearly he'd pushed things too far and Castiel never wanted to speak to him again.

With a sigh, Dean finished his beer and stood up to get a new one but was interrupted by a knock on his door. He hadn't been expecting any visitors, but he _really_ hadn't expected the person on the other side of the door to be none other than Castiel.

'Cas! What are you doing here?'

'Hello, Dean,' Castiel greeted him warmly. 'May I come in?'

'Yeah, man, of course.' He stepped aside to let Castiel in and closed the door behind him. 'I can't believe you're-' Dean was cut off by Castiel pushing him against the door and kissing him.

'I'm sorry,' Castiel gasped when he pulled back for breath.

'I'm not,' Dean replied, recapturing his lips.

'I mean, I'm sorry for not coming sooner,' Castiel explained between kisses. 'When you told me the other day that you were saving up to come visit me… well, I realised that I had been waiting for you, when in fact, I was the one in a better position to hasten our reunion by coming here.'

'I'm glad you did,' Dean said as he nibbled his way down Castiel's neck. 'I was worried when I didn't hear from you.'

'I was travelling and wanted to surprise you. I hope that's acceptable.'

'Very acceptable. What do you think of Kansas so far?'

'It's flat. But you're in it, so it has its merits.'

'And now you're in it, so it's even better.'

Castiel grabbed Dean by the belt loops and thrust their hips together. 'I'd rather be in something else.'

Dean flashed him a wicked smirk. 'Come on, sailor, I've got a port you can use.'


End file.
